Return of a King
by JaYDN78
Summary: Galbatorix has won, even in death he gained a victory. Eragon and Saphira are transported from Alagaesia and arrive in another world. How will they cope? Danger lurks on the horizon and Eragon must help deal with a threat beyond anything he has had to deal with before while also trying to find a way back home...or will home find a way to him?
1. Final Act In Death

**Hey everyone, this idea has been on my mind for a while now so I decided to write it. Most stories I see are about Percy going to Eragon's world, well I wanted it to be the other way around. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to their respective owners  
SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**

**ALSO! I have another story, The Darkness Rises, an inheritance cycle fanfiction, not a crossover. Please check that out, prologue to chapter 2 are not written as well as 3,4 and 5. That is because there was a major gap before I updated again and in that time my writing improved a lot. But it would be great if you checked that out.**

* * *

**Summary: **Galbatorix has won, even in death he gained a victory. Eragon and Saphira are transported from Alagaesia and arrive in another world. How will they cope? Danger lurks on the horizon and Eragon must help deal with a threat beyond anything he has had to deal with before while also trying to make it back home...or will home find a way to him?

* * *

**This is an extract from a chapter in Inheritance, I added it in so you can see the change from the original book and the little bit I added for my story.**

_Two things happened at once, then. Elva let out a shriek and fainted and Galbatorix shouted, "Waíse néiat!" Be not. Eragon had no time for words. Again drawing upon the Eldunarí, he cast a spell to drag himself, Saphira, Arya, Elva, Thorn, Murtagh, and the two children on the dais over to the block of stone where Nasuada was chained. And he also cast a spell to stop or deflect whatever might harm them. They were only half way to the block when Galbatorix vanished in a flash of light brighter than the sun. Then all went black and silent as Eragon's protective spell took effect. _

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

Two things happened at once, then. Elva let out a shriek and fainted and Galbatorix shouted "Waíse néiat!" Be not. Eragon had no time to react as the king launched himself at Eragon and gripped him in a tight embrace to prevent him from moving. The others were about to move in and help when Galbatorix started to glow and get brighter and brighter by the second. The Eldunarí lent their strength to Arya who cast a protective spell over the group in case they were to somehow be harmed. Eragon struggled to get out of Galbatorix's iron grip but to no avail. Galbatorix whispered some words in the ancient language that Eragon could not make out but the king managed a weak laugh as he whispered in Eragon's ear.

"If I go, you're coming with me" and then the king vanished in a flash of light brighter than the sun. Eragon didn't have time to think of a single thought as his body was blasted away by the explosion and everything went dark.

_Blackness was all that surrounded him, his body floated in the pitch black darkness that was around him. Was he dead? Was he just dreaming? He did not know. Soon a patch of earth appeared under his feet. A figure walked out of the darkness and into the patch of earth that Eragon was standing on, it was Galbatorix. Eragon quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the king, the mad king just laughed._

_"I am already dead Eragon, you cannot do anything to me even if you tried" Galbatorix taunted, Eragon's eyes widened._

_"Am I dead?" the blue Rider asked, Galbatorix's face contorted in disgust._

_"No unfortunately, but before I pass on to the afterlife I just wanted to let you know, I have won" the king sneered, he gave the king a questioning gaze._

_"I cast a spell in the final moments of my life, if I have to leave Alagaësia forever than so shall you and your wretched dragon. I made sure that the release of magical energy from my death would transport you and Saphira to somewhere that you will never return from. Even in death I still win Eragon, you could never have beaten me!" Galbatorix mocked. Eragon was furious and lunged at the king with Brisingr and made to decapitate Galbatorix but as the sword made contact, his body dissolved into smoke and he was gone._

_He refused to believe Galbatorix's words but somehow, he knew that he wasn't lying to him. The thought of Angela's prophecy comes to his head 'Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not but you will never again stand in Alagaësia. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it…' never before had those words impacted him like they did now. He curled up into a ball and began to cry softly, feeling like a young boy again. What if he would never see his friends again? Arya, Nasuada, Orik and Angela, has his fate finally come? Will he never return to Alagaësia, had he seen them all one last time in the throne room? These thoughts ran through his mind as he cried._

_But he remember that Galbatorix said that Saphira would be transported with him, so where was she? He could feel her, she was so close but so far away, he pondered on why this was. After hours of thinking he came up with an answer, he is dreaming. But that would not make sense, if he is dreaming then does that mean everything that happened was false, not true? He hoped so but at the same time he felt like did happen and that it was not just a dream._ _Light started to appear all around him and he was blinded by it. He knew that now it was time wake up and discover the truth._

Eragon opened his eyes with a groan, his vision was blurry and his body ached in pain. Soon his vision cleared up and he found himself on some beach with Saphira by his side who was also waking up.

"Where are we?" he asked as he looked around, a forest was behind him, nothing looked familiar. He started to panic as he realized that everything Galbatorix had said was true, he was no longer in his home land.

He looked at Saphira and saw she was slightly shaking as she too realized that they were not where they were meant to be.

'_He didn't lie…'_ She said and he knew that Galbatorix had appeared and talked to her as well. He went over and placed his hand on her neck for comfort.

'_It's okay Saphira, we are alive and we can work this out and get through this'_ he said weakly, half of him did not believe those words and it showed across their connection. Saphira looked at him before standing up and heading towards the edge of the forest.

'_We cannot give up hope yet, Galbatorix has not defeated us yet! We can make it back!'_ She said, determination and hope pouring through their link, it surprised Eragon that she still had this much determination in her. It boosted Eragon's hope and he vowed to himself that he would not stop until he and Saphira made it back home.

He took a step towards the forest, what could be in there? He didn't know. This place looked peaceful enough but he wouldn't let that fool him, who knows of what kinds of evil things that might lurk in that forest.

'_I am going to go in the forest and have a look around, you stay here at the beach and I will be back in a few hours and I need your help I will call for you but I should be fine'_ he said, the blue dragoness sent him a sceptical look.

'_And why should I stay here?'_ Saphira asked.

'_Who knows what dangers lurk in the forest, I don't want you to get hurt'_ Eragon replied, she snorted and shook her head slightly.

'_If anything you would be the one to get hurt, but I shall stay here but I swear, if you are so much as attacked, I am going to strap you in the saddle so you can't go wondering off without me ever again!'_ She warned, he smiled at her and then started to walk into the forest.

He had only walked for a few minutes and already he was amazed at how different the trees and plants were compared to the ones in Alagaësia. It was incredible, so far he had not seen anything out of the ordinary that might be dangerous. He walked for a bit longer until he got to a creek, he noticed a blue flag standing in the mist of some trees. It intrigued him and he approached it. He stood before it, it looked like nothing special but it was strange that it was standing out in the open like this with nothing much else around. Eragon reached out to touch the flag when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?!" the male voice said, Eragon span around as quickly as he could and drew Brisingr, the blue blade gleaming in the sunlight. The male wore a strange bronze looking amour, his eyes widened in surprise and awe of the blade and Eragon himself and he produced a small object, he clicked a button and it grew into a sword. Eragon was surprised and shocked at the weapon and took a second to admire the blade the man held. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he did not know whether to attack or not, but he soon came to the conclusion that Galbatorix sent him here and that anything and anyone could be dangerous and working for him. And so Eragon launched forward to attack his opponent.

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy had been tasked to guard the flag for today's game of capture the flag. The teams were Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and Ares cabins versus Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus cabins. He didn't really pay attention to the battle plans at all, all he had to do was guard the flag, simple. He would be the only one guarding the flag for this game though. As the game began, everyone charged until out of sight. It was pretty quiet for the most part of the game, all he did was hide and wait for people to come and try to grab the flag, but no one did though. Most likely kept busy by the Athena and Ares cabins no doubt.

After sitting in the bushes hiding for ages, he saw something at the creek. A strange man was there casually walking along the creek and then he noticed the flag that Percy was guarding. He gave a questionable look and walked towards the flag. Percy didn't get a good look at the man but judging from his armour and clothes, he was not from around here and was definitely involved in a battle recently. Percy crept out of his hiding spot and walked up behind the strange man.

"Who are you?!" Percy called out, the man turned around so fast and drew a blue blade within a matter of a second.

Percy got a good look at the man now, he was average height but his build was incredible, he was ripped and lean. But what got Percy the most was his facial features, they were almost cat like and his ears were pointed, he had never seen anything or anyone like him before. His blue blade was the most beautiful sword Percy had ever seen, absolutely no flaws at all, the blade also had a gem in the hilt, he wasn't sure what that was for, the last thing Percy noticed was a strange marking etched onto the blade. He had one question about the blade, what was it made out of? Percy pulled out his pen and withdrew Riptide, as it grew into a sword he saw the man's surprise that the weapon had just appeared.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other with swords drawn, Percy began to feel power radiate off of this man but it wasn't normal, it was a different kind of power. Suddenly the man launched at Percy with incredible speed that it startled him. Percy was able to block the strike to his chest and jumped backwards to avoid being stabbed. He rushed forward and swung his sword at the man's side, but he blocked it with relative ease, again and again Percy lashed out with attacks only to have them blocked.

The man decided it was time to go on the offensive, quicker than Percy thought was possible to move, he unleashed a series of complex moves and most of them found their mark on Percy's armour. He staggered backwards after the fast and violent assault but fortunately none of the attacks had been able to draw any blood.

Percy charged as fast as he could with his sword raised and quickly brought it down only to slam against the blue sword, the impact sent a small shockwave through the air. With their swords locked together, he tried to push the man backwards but he would not budge. _'Damn he is strong!'_ Percy thought to himself. Percy freed his sword quickly slashed at the man's arm to his surprise, it met its mark. Blood began to flow down the man's arm but that only served to make him fight harder than before.

Their swords clashed once more but Percy felt his leg kick him in the gut and send him flying into the creek. Instantly Percy felt his power return to him, he stood up in the creek and grinned. He summoned powerful jets of water at the man who was blasted backwards in the air with a look of pure confusion on his face. Percy also summoned a personal hurricane to surround him, as the man got back onto his feet his jaw dropped at the sight of the hurricane roaring around Percy.

"Impossible!" The man said and Percy could only grin.

Soon everyone from Camp Half-blood appeared at the source of commotion that Percy and this man had caused. They were shocked to see the sight before them, especially the man that stood before Percy, for his looks and his sword, everything about him was different. As the man began to look at all the people that surrounded him, Percy used this moment of distraction to charge straight at him, the man only just saw this at the last second and raised his palm that had a strange scare, symbol on it.

"Letta!" the man shouted, Percy had no idea what he had just said but the man's palm glowed and then suddenly Percy was unable to move, he was stuck in mid-air and his hurricane faded also.

"I can't move!" Percy shouted in frustration, though he was stuck, he summoned a sphere of water around the man and started to drown him. As he did this he felt the strange power that had kept him still stop and he was able to move again. Chiron shouted at Percy.

"Stop this at once Percy! You are going to kill him!" Chiron shouted at him.

Percy was about to stop when the sphere of water exploded outward in all directions. The man's palm glowed again like it did before. He quickly got up to face Percy but staggered slightly, Percy could see that he was exhausted from fighting or maybe it was from something else. Percy raised his hands as a sign of peace and slowly took a step forward.

"If you are quite done trying to fight me, maybe you could settle down and tell me your name" Percy said, as he said this the man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Are you in league with Galbatorix?" the man asked, this only confused everyone who was watching the scene unfold before them. Chiron walked forward towards the man, the man's eyes widened in disbelief and shock that Chiron was half horse.

"We know not who this Galbatorix is, please, let us put our weapons away and talk things over" Chiron suggested. The man looked away and appeared to be in deep thought and didn't say anything for a few minutes. He soon looked back to answer.

"Very well, but I swear if you are lying to me, I shall kill you were you stand. Let us talk and for the record, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer"

* * *

**There we go, hope you liked it. Battle scenes are hard to write, that is going to be my goal, to improve and write even better fight scenes. Please leave some feedback and I will see you all at the next chapter**


	2. Information Exchanged

**Sorry everyone for such a long wait. I am planning on implementing a schedule (2 weeks, upload within that time frame) for this story and my other story that I am writing at the same time from this chapter onwards. If you want to stay up to date with how writing is coming along, check my profile every now and then, I will have progress updates there.**

**Okay so this chapter is not exciting because I have to try get Eragon up to speed with the modern world and Greek myths. And Eragon also has to explain himself as well so its mainly getting that stuff out of the way so we can start moving on the to the real story.**

**I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys within 2 weeks.**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

Eragon sat behind the horse man's desk fiddling with a strange contraption that the horse man, Chiron as he called himself, called a computer. A lot of things in Chiron's office were foreign to him and looked very technologically advanced, it did his head in.

He could feel Chiron's eyes watching him as he tried to work the strange magical device called the computer. He pressed all sorts of buttons on the 'keyboard' and 'mouse' but nothing happened. He could sense Chiron's amusement as Eragon hopelessly tried in vain to work the computer, finally after what seemed like hours of fiddling did Chiron press a button that wasn't on the keyboard but the computer itself and the device began to make a strange sound. Suddenly the computer was full of light as the glass screen came to life and displayed moving pictures, something Eragon found to be absolutely impossible.

_What hell has the black king sent me too? _Eragon thought as he rubbed his head to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"I take it you are not from around here" Chiron suddenly said breaking the silence.

"No I am not. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, America. So where are you from Eragon?" Chiron asked.

_America? Where on earth is that?! _Eragon thought to himself.

"I have never heard of America, then again I haven't heard of many lands outside of Alagaësia" Eragon answered, the look on Chiron's face was one of pure confusion.

"Alagaësia? I have never heard of such a place... This is a problem" Chiron said, now it was Eragon's turn to be confused.

"This land you come from… It does not exist anywhere in this world" Chiron said sadly.

This only served to confuse him even more. He could not believe those words at all, why would he, it sounded like the words of someone who had just a bit too much to drink and started to speak of the craziest of things.

"What? What do you mean it does not exist? And why-" Eragon was cut off when Chiron simply put up his hand to silence him.

"I cannot explain this or answer any of the questions you might have concerning this issue. Why you might be asking, because I simply don't have the answers. We would have to consult the gods on this problem" Chiron simply stated.

"The gods? But the gods do not exist. There is no proof that gods like Angvard even exist" Eragon said, Chiron laughed a little.

"Eragon, you are in another world, just look at me, I am half horse. I know not who this Angvard is but I can assure you that the gods of this world exist. The boy you fought before, his name is Percy Jackson and he is a demigod, half mortal, half god. Were you not surprised at his powers and abilities? There are things out there, monsters, if we don't convince you then they will. If not them then the gods themselves will" Chiron said.

Eragon was sceptical about it all but could not deny, the powers he witnessed from this Percy were beyond anything he had seen before. It wasn't anything like the power Galbatorix possessed but it was still incredible, he could use his powers and not tire. Instead his powers seemed to make him stronger then he was before. He was broken out of his thoughts when Chiron spoke once more.

"I know that all of this must be hard to take in. But I must tell you more, I must inform you of the history of our world, our gods. Without any information you will be at a loss in this world and will most likely end up dead. Are you ready to learn?" Chiron asked, Eragon nodded.

And Eragon listened to Chiron. He was fascinated by it all, an entire new world, culture and history. He listened as Chiron speak of the primordial gods, he spoke of Chaos and the creation of the universe. He spoke of Tartarus, Gaia and Uranus. He listened to the stories of Gaia giving birth to the Titans and their uprise against Uranus. Kronos having kids and devouring them because he feared what they would do to him.

Chiron spoke of Zeus, the most powerful and the king of the gods, how he saved his brothers and sisters from Kronos and overthrew him. He spoke of the Titanomachy and the giant war. He spoke of the second Titanomachy and this camps involvement in the war as well another camp called Camp Jupiter. He was surprised to hear that Percy had defeated Olympians and Titans, how could someone defeat a god? He also listened and learned about the second giant war and their defeat. Chiron told him everything that he knew from history to monsters. At the end of it all, Chiron looked exhausted and for good reason, he had talked for hours on end explaining as much as he could on the Greek gods.

"That is all I can provide you with. Now Eragon, I realize just from looking at you that your world is different from ours, I can feel power radiate of you so I am curious, what is the history and way of your world?" Chiron asked.

Eragon prepared to speak, it would be a long conversation. He proceeded to tell Chiron the history of his world, of the six races. Elves, urgals, dwarves, humans, werecats and dragons. He told of the elves' history, their arrival to Alagaësia and their war with the dragons which nearly destroyed both races.

He spoke of the bond formed at the end of the war to ensure peace, the bond was so intimate that only a Rider and dragon would know what it felt like. He spoke of the changes that happened to the elven race.

He told of the history of dwarves and urgals and werecats. He talked about the humans' arrival to Alagaësia and their involvement in the Dragon Rider bond. Eragon paused and frowned when he came to the darkest parts of Alagaësia's history. Eragon talked about the human Rider Galbatorix and the death of his dragon and soul partner, his decent into madness. He told Chiron about Galbatorix asking for another but being refused one and he vowed to bring down the Order of Riders, the peacekeepers. Galbatorix's betrayal when he stole a dragon and convinced members of the Order to fight alongside him. With their help Galbatorix successfully overthrew the Riders in an event call The Fall and Galbatorix claimed to be king of Alagaësia.

He spoke of the resistance that rose up against Galbatorix, they were known as the Varden. Eragon then told Chiron about the events of his life that lead up to this very moment, him becoming a Rider and fighting against Galbatorix. Eragon left out parts concerning the existence of the Eldunarí and the Agaetí Blödhren. He finished with the final battle that took place with the mad king and the king transporting him here in the final moments of his life.

"Your world is just as complicated it seems. It is unfortunate that you were sent here just as you won the fight against the king. But I have a question, how is it that Galbatorix was able to destroy an Order of hundreds of Riders with a little over a dozen Riders on his side?" Chiron asked perplexed.

"Galbatorix and his servants had near infinite power, that is how they were able to do it" Eragon answered, Chiron looked very interested.

"And how did they gain such power?" Chiron asked.

"I cannot give you that answer for it is one of the most close guarded secrets of the Riders and such information is not given lightly, even to the new members of the Order" Eragon answered him.

Chiron only looked even more confused "A close guarded secret? Does this mean that all Riders have this kind of power in their grasp?"

Eragon shook his head "Yes and no, it is difficult to explain but let me put it like this, it is no simple matter to gain it. And Galbatorix committed unforgiveable sins to gain it, the result made him nigh unstoppable. I only managed to beat him because I had this power as well but on a much smaller scale. He nearly beat me until I managed to cast a spell to drive him insane and commit suicide, but I don't have that power anymore. If I was still in my world I would still have this power."

Chiron seemed to be in deep thought.

"I would keep the knowledge that you obtained this power a secret, if someone or some god hears that you have the ability to obtain near infinite power, you are going to be in a bit of trouble. Despite not having it anymore, it is better to keep everyone in the dark. Better to for them to not know then know of it and try and obtain it from you, is there a way for anyone to get it in this world?" Chiron asked.

Eragon grew stiff, there was a way for someone to get their hands on an Eldunarí. But there was only one and that was Saphira's and by hell he would rather die than let anyone take Saphira's heart.

He was not sure whether to answer Chiron, though Chiron was thoughtful and kind from what Eragon could tell but he still didn't trust him well enough to tell him that there was a way to get the power of an Eldunarí. What if Chiron was lying and wanted to know if there was a way to get his hands on such power.

After thinking it over for what seemed like hours, he decided to tell Chiron, it was better for someone to know and help protect Saphira's Eldunari, though for Chiron it would be in an indirect way for he could not know of the source of the power.

"Yes there is a way, but it would be limited, very limited but even then, if someone got their hands on it, they would be a formidable foe. The energy it would provide would basically be infinite if used correctly but the power it would give would not be" Eragon grimly said.

Chiron had a slightly worried look on his face "I see, then we must not mention you having this power. In fact I think it is best that we don't tell anyone of your history. Your situation would garner attention from all sorts, we will find the right place and time to tell people here about you and your situation"

Chiron then looked out the window and found it was dark and then looked at the time, his eyes widened.

"Oh dear, it seems time has passed us by without us even knowing it. It is late now and around time for dinner. Please come Eragon, I will introduce you to all the campers. But first I must ask that you swear on the river Styx that you mean no harm to Camp Half-Blood and the people here. I realize that after all we have discussed you must wonder why I would ask such a thing but it is to reassure people here. They do not know you at all and promising this will help them trust you more" Chiron explained, Eragon was hesitant to provide an oath in this way but agreed and gave his word. Chiron smiled and they began to walk to the Dining Pavilion.

"Oh if anyone asks who your godly parent is, just say you don't know"

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy sat at his table waiting for dinner to start. Chiron and Eragon had entered the Big House and had not left since the beginning of the day which had everyone talking. Who was this stranger? Where was he from and why did he look the way he did? Questions that everyone had been asking.

Everyone arrived and sat at their cabins' table and waited for the food as well. Just then Chiron and the stranger Eragon came into view. Everyone started to whisper to one another and stared at Eragon as he walked past them all. Chiron stood before everyone with Eragon behind and began to speak.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Eragon, he has promised me that he means no one here any harm. Please be polite to him for he is a friend and no questions please, they will be answered in due time" Chiron announced and with that food began to be served."

Percy grabbed his but kept watching Eragon, he was speaking to Chiron about something. He wasn't sure about what they were talking about but his thoughts were interrupted when a certain blond sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Hey Wise Girl. Now if I recall, you shouldn't be at this table" Percy said back equally as happy.

"I am sure Poseidon won't mind if I'm sitting here" she said.

"Well I know that I won't mind" Percy grinned, Annabeth smiled at him.

Before she could say anything more, someone else had taken a seat at the table. It was Eragon and he was drawing looks from all the other tables, especially from the girls. Eragon grabbed a cup and asked for water and the cup filled up with the beverage that he had desired. He brought the cup up to his lips and drank some before putting the cup back down, looking at it in amazement like he was seeing this for the first time. He then looked at Percy.

"Please forgive me for the interruption but I would just like to apologize for attacking you earlier. I recently went through, shall we say… a horrible experience and I thought that you would were working with one of my enemies" Eragon said. Annabeth didn't say anything but instead just stared at him, like he was a puzzle waiting to be solved. Percy just gave a small smile.

Percy noticed something that he didn't notice from before, Eragon's voice was very rich and enticing. There were others out there with richer voices then Eragons but it was slightly different with Eragons, for his had a slight musical tone to it. Percy pulled himself out of his thoughts to give Eragon a reply.

"It is okay, I forgive you, my name is Percy. You did look pretty worn out, in fact you look a lot worse than before" Percy said, Eragon gave a small nod.

"As I said, horrible experience. Well I shall leave you now, goodnight Percy" Eragon said and he looked at Annabeth who answered his unasked question.

"Annabeth, my name is Annabeth" she said.

"Annabeth, nice to have met you, goodnight" Eragon said and with that he got up and walked over to Chiron.

He said a few words to him and Chiron gave a nod before standing up and clearing his voice.

"Everyone, I would just like to say that the beach is off limits until further notice, thank you" Chiron said and instantly people started to raise hands in question and people began talking and murmuring. Percy and Annabeth were confused by this decision and were about to walk up to Chiron and ask what was going on when Chiron shot them a look that said 'I will explain later'. Percy just noticed that Eragon was walking off into the dark towards the beach.

_What is going on? _Percy wondered.

* * *

**Okay there we go, hope you liked it. Next chapter we shall be returning to our friends in Alagaesia to see what is going on.  
As I said before, schedule is in place now, I shall aim to do a least 1 update within a 2 week period. I will let you guys know when changes will be made for things such as exams the like.**


	3. Prophecy Issued

**Hey guys I am back! Got a new chapter for you, you get to see a bit after the events of the battle against Galbatorix and also we have the prophecy for the story, quite a long one but I don't know how I could have shortened it. Enjoy!**

**ALSO, I have something pretty cool for you guys, read the AU. at the end of the chapter to find out!**

* * *

**Roran P.O.V**

The entire city remained silent after the event they all had just witnessed. Everyone was fighting and the Empire was about to be defeated when a deafening bang echoed throughout the city. Everyone quickly turned in the direction of the citadel to have their mouths drop open. Roran had seen the explosion when it first occurred.

An explosion erupted from the citadel, pieces flying everywhere across the city. The explosion itself stopped, like time had frozen before it began to shrink and formed a sphere. The explosive sphere glowed rapidly before dissipating in a wave of energy that harmed nothing as it went throughout the city.

The city had been quite for so long, but then the Varden began to cheer, shout and proclaim victory. Roran however did not join in, instead he ran towards the citadel, worried for his cousin.

As he approached the rubble, he noticed Arya, Nasuada, Thorn and Murtagh all laying on the ground unconscious. They did not have major injuries from what he could see but he still called for help and brought them to the healers' tents. While they healed up, he would look for Eragon, he would not rest until he knew of the wellbeing of his cousin.

* * *

The search for Eragon had lasted for two days, it was a tiresome effort. Not because it was physically exhausting to dig through and check the rubble of the citadel, but it was tiresome because of the mental effects it had on the Varden.

They were demoralized that the greatest warrior among them had not been found after the great battle and were beginning to lose hope that he had survived that battle that took place, they acted like lost sheep without purpose.

It was tiresome on himself and other leaders of the Varden that had to try convince the Varden that Eragon was indeed okay. They had to try keep the moral of the soldiers up and try to make them stay sharp, if any loyal followers of Galbatorix sensed the weakness the soldiers showed, it could lead to a successful riot and rebellion against them.

He protested and argued when Jörmundur, Orik and other leaders told him they would call off the search for Eragon after the two days of looking. He didn't want to, he would have turned over every stone and brick to find his cousin but he could not deny that the points they had made were valid. If Eragon was gone and the people knew it, riots and rebellion would ensure across the entire empire.

He made his way to Nasuada's tent outside of the city. Nasuada and Arya woke up a few hours ago, Murtagh and Thorn are still unconscious and being kept in the cities dungeon under high security or what is left of it. Nasuada had called for a meeting to discuss the events that have happened and to make decisions regarding Eragon's absence and the future of the empire.

He entered the tent to find everyone there already waiting for him, Nasuada and Arya had bandages covering them and Islanzadí also had bandages and the like covering her, she looked like she could barely move. He only just managed to save her from lord Barst, she had taken a lot of injuries fighting lord Barst.

Nasuada didn't waste any time in formalities, she got straight into the business at hand, starting with the first of the three topics on everyone's minds.

"We have gained a great victory and I commend the soldiers that fought in this war to attain peace but now we must discuss a few things, firstly the matter concerning Murtagh" she said, Orik and Orrin frowned at the mention of his name.

"He should pay for the crimes he committed against the dwarves!" Orik exclaimed and he was met with a 'hear, hear' from Orrin.

This caused Nasuada to frown "What you say is fair but let us not forget, he was under Galbatorix's control and had to do whatever he commanded. Surely even you know that, yes he killed Hrothgar but he was under Galbatorix's influence. Until such time as we have found out the truth of his actions, he shall not be condemned. Besides, during my capture, he helped me and not to mention helped bring down Galbatorix" This caused a few frowns and suspicious looks from the leaders there.

"He 'helped you'? Please explain this to us" Orik said.

And so she did explain, she told them how he helped her through the pain of the tortures and how he provided her with a way of resisting the king just a little bit longer (she did not however tell them of the bonding moments they had). Everyone seemed pleased with this information, Murtagh might just be on the good side after all.

"We shall worry about the red Rider later, let us move on to more pressing matters" Islanzadí said clutching her head, Roran thought she must have a headache and really be in pain and just wants to get this over and done with so she can go rest.

_I can relate to that _he thought to himself. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when Nasuada began to speak once more.

"Right, sorry your majesty. The matter concerning the red Rider will be dealt with at a later time when it is more appropriate. Now there are only two other things left to discuss, first off, the new ruler of the Empire" Orrin was the first to speak up in this matter.

"I should be king of Alagaësia!" He proclaimed.

"And pray tell, why should you be king?" Orik asked, Orrin sent him a glare before answering the question.

"I have supported the Varden for a long time and I have given resources and troops. The Varden would not be where it is right now without Surda's help!" Orrin said.

"Make no mistake, you have helped the Varden but under Nasuada's leader ship have they thrived and dared to go and attack the Empire" Islanzadí said, everyone agreed and Orrin was furious.

"BUT I SHOULD BE KING!" He shouted, Roran chose to speak out before anyone else could.

"A true, great leader does not seek more power for himself but only cares about the wellbeing of his people" He said, people were silent as he spoke these words. He saw Arya and Orik give a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU, ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I-" Orrin never got to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Nasuada.

"Silence Orrin! A true statement, I think such a leader is needed for Alagaësia. That is why I vote that Roran be made king" She said, everyone went quiet and stared at her in shock but also..acceptance? Expect Orrin, he looked like he could explode.

He stared mouth open as far as it could go, him a king? He may be a good leader but certainly not king material. He was certainly honoured that people thought that highly of him. But he could not be king, it would not feel right for him. He only wants to go back home and live a simple life with his family, not have the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was also the matter of not knowing anything about politics, he wouldn't know where to begin.

"I am truly honoured that you think that highly of me but I cannot be king. I would not know how to rule and being a ruler doesn't sit right with me" He said, Nasuada gave an understanding nod.

Arya spoke up know for the first time "In that case, I cast my vote for Nasuada to be made queen" nods could be seen by everyone.

Orrin was sitting there seething with anger "I do not think she should be queen! All of you always look down on me, well I have had enough. Surda will no longer support the Varden"

Everyone was angry with Orrin and Roran could not blame them, this guy could use a slap to the face every once and a while.

"Are you meaning to say you would go against everyone, all the races of Alagaësia who support this decision?" Orik asked, everyone stared at Orrin.

Orrin seemed to shrink into his chair, he felt trapped and nervous, he didn't want to go against everyone, that would only make things worse. As much as he hated it, he finally gave in and agreed that Nasuada should be made queen. She smiled that he finally agreed.

"Very well, I am honoured that you would all make me queen I shall try my best. But first, Orrin, I am willing to make you a deal for your generous support of the Varden and your heroic deeds. You may have all the land and cities south of Belatona. You shall be king of your people still and I the queen of the Empire. But you shall answer to me when I ask you to and only me. I shall be made High Queen of Alagaësia and you shall be king of Surda, your land shall be twice the size of what it was" She said, Orrin didn't even have to think about it. He accepted the terms and was quite happy with them.

"Now that that is over, time for the final matter concerning us today, Eragon" Nasuada said. She had been told about Eragon's disappearance when she awoke, Arya however had not been told and was the only one that didn't know.

"What about him?" Arya asked warily.

Roran decided to speak up, his voice felt heavy as he began to tell her the news.

"Eragon and Saphira have not been seen since the battle. We think he…w-we think he and Saphira d-died in the explosion of the citadel" It hurt to say those words and it brought tears to his eyes and Arya's also.

This would be hard news for Arya to take he was sure, Arya barely had anyone in this world she was close to as a friend or in some other way. Sure her mother was there but they didn't exactly get along on the best of circumstances he was told. As he cried silently, he saw through his blurry vision Arya trying to hold tears at bay.

"That can't be, not after everything we have been through. Just when all of us could live a life in peace without fear, he doesn't make it… And Saphira… I need time…" Arya managed to say as she left the tent.

Islanzadí excused herself to comfort her daughter, an action some found surprising but did not question by any means.

"I shall inform them later of this decision, no one is to mention anything of Eragon's fate. If the soldiers hear, they will break and loyal followers of Galbatorix would surely seize the moment and cause a successful rebellion. For now we shall look into the true fate of Eragon and see what we can find. Meeting is over, everyone go rest…you have certainly earned it" Nasuada said.

Roran was the first to leave the tent, he looked towards the city and sighed, wiping the last few tears out of his eyes. _Where are you Eragon? Saphira?_ He thought, he vowed to himself that he would not rest until he knew what fate had befallen his cousin. He would know the truth.

**Eragon P.O.V**

Saphira looked like she could murder anything in sight when he arrived at the beach, turns out being inside the camp prohibits mental communication for some reason. Calming her down took some effort but he finally managed to do it and explain all of the events that took place to her. Her reaction to the fight was…well…let's just say Percy should keep some distance when he finally meets her if he doesn't want to be bitten in half or burnt to a crisp.

After explaining everything and his interactions with the advanced technology called the computer (Saphira was puzzled though that did not stop her teasing him for not figuring out how to work the damn thing).

He spent two days with her just relaxing on the beach, enjoying each other's company and resting from the battle with Galbatorix. They were laying down enjoying the sunlight that gave them warmth. Chiron had agreed to close off the beach to the demigods until such time as they felt to reveal Saphira's existence, to them and the gods.

He felt nervous, the thought of meeting actual living gods was too much to comprehend. He wondered if the gods in his world were alive, considering what he saw at the coronation of Orik, he was the only person outside of the dwarves to have witnessed such an event. He wondered if there must be some form of higher being than the living gods, after all they can't just appear out of nowhere, such thinking hurt his head.

He got up and informed his soul partner that he would visit the camp today, after all, the campers needed to get used to his presence. Plus he had to ask Chiron to allow him and Saphira full access to the magic boundries so they could communicate by mind when he was in the camp.

As he approached, he saw Percy and Annabeth sitting around a table and talking with a few other campers. Chiron had told him about all the other campers living here, he also said that the Roman camp would one day merge with Camp Half-Blood but the gods were still working on the location for both camps, many thought Camp Jupiter would just move to Camp Half-Blood.

One of the campers sitting with them was a scrawny kid, and a mischievous look about that said not to leave your stuff around him, Chiron said his name was Leo. There was also a half goat man named Grover and a big muscular teenager with a baby like face, yet it didn't look strange, his name was Frank and finally the last person with them was a girl by the name of Hazel. He walked over and they gave him a smile which he returned, he liked the fact that most of the people here were really friendly.

"Hey Eragon, come sit with us" Percy said, despite fighting with Percy two days ago, he was really friendly towards Eragon.

"I shall do that, thank you for inviting me to sit with you" He said, Percy just gave a wave of his hand like 'Don't mention it'.

Eragon found himself sitting next to Leo, which to be frank, no pun intended on his part, was annoying but in a good way if that is even possible.

They talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves. They didn't know him and he didn't know them but they still had a good time. He told them a few general things about himself, his age and a small amount about his childhood and things he liked and disliked. Though the conversation took a different direction and he knew to be careful how he answered.

"So Eragon, I saw a bit of your battle with Percy, what was it like for you? You looked worn out" Leo asked curious.

"It was unexpected to say the least. I wasn't worn out by Percy, I was tired from a battle that had happened recently beforehand and Percy fought me at when I was already weak" He replied, this earned him curious looks from everyone while Percy looked curious and slightly annoyed at thay fact.

"What happened?" Frank asked leaning in to hear the reply, the others did the same.

"It shall be a story for another time, all of you shall know one day" Eragon said, he could see everyone was disappointed but he couldn't tell them anything yet.

Hazel sighed "Well I look forward to when you will tell us" She said.

Just then Chiron appeared with Rachel, the Oracle if he remembered correctly.

"Ahh Eragon, it is good to see you, I was about to look for you-" He was cut short when suddenly green mist encompassed Rachel and a voice began to talk.

_Behold! He who threw down the immortal king from his throne  
Now trapped in these lands unknown_

_Danger rises in the desert land_  
_Stronger than Time's hand_

_The Rider must help against the king_  
_Or gods blood he may wring_

_Ten shall band together to face the evil and it's scheme_  
_One more shall join the ten and be part of the team_

_Across the sea_  
_He will be_

_Daughter of the sky will lose her power_  
_Her heart he shall devour_

_Through his eyes many will turn_  
_And by his hand the world shall burn  
_  
_The blade of magic shall grow_  
_And be a mighty foe  
_  
_The Rider has a decision to make_  
_That will determine his fate_

And the green mist left and Rachel fell on her knees. Everyone was stunned and so was Eragon, he was just issued a prophecy.

"Impossible…" Chiron said.

"Impossibly long you mean" Leo added, despite the serious situation, everyone laughed.

"The next Great Prophecy" Percy said.

"Who and what is a Rider?" Annabeth asked, Eragon knew that his existence would have to be explained now.

"I am the Rider" He answered, they all stared at him. He could tell they were slightly confused and he didn't blame them, they had no idea what the first lines of the prophecy mean.

"As to what a Rider is, well remember when I said that story from before was for another time, that time is now. When everyone is gathered tonight I shall explain everything I know, could you please gather everyone for a meeting?" He asked, he had hoped to keep Saphira's existence a secret but she shall soon have to reveal herself to the camp.

Everyone nodded and made their way to tell everyone about the important meeting tonight, they did not want to miss Eragon's story no doubt and have some light shed on the prophecy, they were going to make sure everyone was there.

"I am truly sorry you have to get involved in our worldly affairs" Chiron said to grimly.

"It is quite alright, right now I want to ask you something" He began, Chiron gave a nod to proceed.

"Saphira and I cannot communicate by mind when I am inside the camp, can you grant us full access to being in the camp. I remember you saying you had to grant access and I kind of just popped up inside" Eragon said, Chiron gave a nod of understanding and allowed him access into the camp even though ironically he was already inside.

'_Saphira, we can speak all over the camp and not have to be right next to each other anymore' _The reply was not one he was expecting.

_'I liked talking right beside you but I see how it is, push me away then' _Saphira joked.

He chuckled and told Chiron that he would meet him later that night at the gathering.

He spent the rest of the day laying next to Saphira and wondering about the prophecy that was given. He would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned by it, in fact it scared him half to death. The words were not too pleasant to hear at all. He sat there watching the sun go down and listening to the waves of the water washing up onto the beach, he found comfort in this peaceful surrounding.

This was a place that felt natural and not out of this world, no advanced technology, strangely designed buildings, just nature in all its glory. As the stars came up he knew it was time for him to go and address the camp on his situation.

Saphira opted to stay on the beach, though Eragon thought it was good that he reveal himself first then Saphira, he had a feeling she wanted to hang back as to give a dramatic entrance. He rolled his eyes and approached the camp.

Everyone was gathered at the amphitheatre and they looked towards him as he walked to the centre. They stared expectantly at him.

_Well here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**There we go, a week late unfortunately, an assignment was given out and I could not get this out on time. Though it would be worse for my other story :/ **

**Please leave a review and also, there is a competition!**

**I have decided that in the prophecy that I gave that I wanted to include you guys in the story. The line "**_One more shall join the ten and be part of the team__**"**_**is for you guys, you can have your OC in this story. So here is how it is going to go.  
****1) If you can guess what country this story will be set in, you shall be in the running to have your OC in the story. (This will not be in America for a few reasons, though it will eventually go back to America, we will be in another country for the most part)  
2) If you want to go the extra mile and have a chance to write part of a chapter in your character's perspective, here is what you got to do. Guess who the villain will be (Hint: In the natives culture of the country they have a very popular or well known story. The creature or being mentioned in it is the clue to the villain. Second Hint: If you are having trouble, the being and story starts with R.)**

**Okay there you go, competition time! I will pick the winner at random. Also if you do the second one, you will have more of a chance at winning. I might even let you write more parts in chapters if I like it enough.  
Okay so when you do guess the countries name correctly and I tell you it is right, send this to me in a PM of your OC details**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Godly Parent: (You may have a mortal character if you want)  
Personality:  
Clothing:  
History:  
Other: (Eg. likes and fears)**

**If no one enters or less than I will go with 3 enter then I will just scrap the comp and make my own OC for that spot in the story. Not really a competition if only 2 people enter is it, though I will do something for you in this story to make it worth you time if you did enter and the comp did get scraped.**

**See you later guys and I hope to see you guys enter, deadline is until the next chapter (2 weeks or so), unless I decided to keep it going for another chapter after that remains to be seen.**

**If you see any errors can you please tell me, thanks. See you guys at the next chapter!**


End file.
